Whoville
Whoville is a Minecraft server with a Doctor Who theme by Matt Moore. Just like the Doctor, the main world regenerates once in a while. Whoville V1 The first ever Whoville was created by Jack Reeves on the creative world of the Doctor Who Adventures server. The first records of this appear in October 2013. The server closed down November 2013. The first town was used in the climax of Escape of the Master. Whoville V2 - "2013 Whoville" Whoville has now become it's own server. It consisted of a town and a new creative world. This creative world is still present on the current version of the server (2015). A late addition was also a survival world. This was the first world which got under attack by the now frequent huge Cybermen attacks and The Master. The town was present from December 2013 - April 2014 The town also appeared in the opening scene of The Answer to Death. Whoville Future A variation of the town is called 'Whoville Future'. This version is the same town, but completely destroyed due to a war between Torchwood and UNIT. The Future was first opened in February 2014 and keeps making appearances to date. It's latest appearance was July 2015. Whoville future appeared in one shot in the ending of Tale of a Time Lord. Whoville V3 - "Wild West" The Wild West had two towns; Whoville and Ravenslake. Players were allowed to build freely in the desert outside the borders of this town. The Wild West ran from April 2014 - July 2014 Ravenslake Ravenslake was the second town in the wild west world, connected to Whoville by a gravel path and a railway. Later a TARDIS connection was added. Sherrif Danny ran the town. Jack was in charge of the church. This was the first town to feature Josh's bakery. Princess Elsa often visited Ravenslake, sometimes turning things into snow and ice. When she died, she got a grave made of ice at the large cemetry outside the towns. Whoville V4 - "The Spaceship" (USS Whoville) After Matt's holiday, the people of Whoville stole a government spaceship and traveled the universe with it. The Spaceship was used between July 2014 - April 2015. Note that Whoville V5 happened between this period. Players were unable to access the ship during a large part of that period. Ruta III The ship's first destination was the snowy planet Ruta III, home of the Rutans. Players were allowed to build freely across the entire planet. Ruta III could also be visited in 2014 Whoville through a water portal at an old parking lot. Players were able to visit Ruta III from August 2014 - April 2015 Whoville V5 - "2014 Whoville" The second destination of the USS Whoville was an Earth-like planet. A larger town was built here, surrounded by cobblestone walls. Whenever the walls broke down, a huge number of aliens would enter Whoville. This mostly happened during the final days. The town was destroyed when The Zodin attacked. It became inaccessible when the spawn was destroyed by the gas station exploding. After this war, the players fled to the USS Whoville again. The town ran from September 2014 - April 2015 Whoville V6 - "Mesa" (The Valley) This version of Whoville was set in the Valley of Peace, the same town from The Valeyard. Some player builds also appeared in that series. Just like in the Wild West, people were able to exit the town and create their own bases in the wilderness. This world ran from April 2015 - July 2015 Space The embassy at the spawn of Mesa had a large portal which led to a space world. People could get their spaceships imported and placed in the space world. This world is confirmed to return somewhere early 2016. Whoville V7 The players flew to this town by a plane of Cave Johnson. Notable for being set in a survival landscape and the use of the plugin Towny. It also had various other small NPC towns, like Plymouth and Exeter. An old Aperture Science lab was later found under Exeter. Here the players found a key which opened the TARDIS at Totters Lane. This version was first open to public on August 2015. It closed down at the end of an invasion during the 2015 Christmas party. The Ultimate Whoville The Ultimate Whoville is the current & final version of Whoville. It is a large world, with a town in the centre of it. There were various houses to buy and lots of space near spawn for plots. Outside the town, various biomes can be found. These biomes contain farms and dungeons. Resources like ores are dropped by the mobs in the dungeons. The beacon at spawn is a powerful object, capable of destroying planets. Aliens frequently try to invade the town and capture the beacon. This world opened in the final days of 2015. It closed down when Whoville unexpectedly ended in February 2016.